I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical laser systems and, more particularly, to a dental laser assembly having two lasers for use in different dental applications.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous previously known lasers which have been used in a number of different medical applications. For example, a YAG laser has been previously used in cataract surgery for opening opacified lenses or capsules in the eye. Similarly, other lasers have been used in various surgical applications, such as brain surgery.
The use of lasers in dentistry is a presently evolving field in which the inventors are intimately involved. Dental applications using lasers include not only the removal of incipient carious lesions and/or stains on the outer surface of the tooth, but also the removal of dentin, enamel as well as diseased mouth tissue. This diseased mouth tissue includes, for example, diseased gum tissue as well as diseased nerve tissue in endontic procedures.
It has been found that lasers having different optical qualities are best suited for different medical applications. For example, YAG lasers having certain energy levels, pulse durations, wave lengths and the like are used in cataract surgery Conversely, continuous wave CO.sub.2 lasers having different wave lengths and different power levels are used in different types of medical applications, such as surgical applications. Furthermore, the use of a CO.sub.2 continuous laser would be completely inappropriate for use in cataract surgery and, similarly, a YAG laser is not as effective for use in certain surgical medical procedures.
Consequently, it has been the previous practice to design a separate and independent laser for each type of medical procedure desired. This practice, however, disadvantageously increases the overall cost of medical equipment when two or more lasers are necessary in order to perform different medical procedures. In addition, if a complex procedure requires two different lasers for sequential steps in the procedure, the convenience of not having to move two laser systems would be valuable.
For example, one type of laser having certain optical qualities is sufficient for certain medical procedures, such as removing incipient carious lesions and/or stain from the surface of teeth. Conversely, a laser having different optical qualities is necessary in order to perform other medical procedures, such as eradicating enamel and dentin. For soft gum tissue as well as diseased nerve tissue in endontic applications, one or the other of the lasers may be appropriate. Consequently, in order for a dental office to be fully laser equipped, it would be necessary to have two independent lasers, one laser for certain procedures and a separate laser for other procedures.